In an array substrate of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, an electrostatic discharge (ESD) unit is disposed in order to avoid occurrence of electrostatic breakdown of the array substrate due to excessively large static electricity generated during manufacturing process and subsequent usage, so as to avoid destroying a TFT structure of the array substrate which may lead to abnormal display.